


TTSS Files: Anti's Spiral.

by AntiSkeletalOfTTSS



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSkeletalOfTTSS/pseuds/AntiSkeletalOfTTSS
Summary: Anti has depression, After accidentally rejecting Lotus after learning that he is Poly, He falls into the deepest spiral he has to date, He runs from his feelings while putting on a happy face for the camera and his friends, while decreasing in sanity and happiness behind the scenes. Will he be able to escape with the help of his friends? Or will he lose the battle and get lost in the spiral forever?
Relationships: AntiXLotus, CircuitXGoth, CrisisXCray, FrameXPalette, VirusXRurik
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Palette, Lotus, Rurik, Goth and Cray are played by @Palette_Rollah.
> 
> Read and enjoy, or don't, it's fine.

TTSS Files: Anti's Spiral.

Chapter 1.

Anti wakes up, but he wishes he didn't after what he did last week, Remembering how he rejected Lotus, One of his loved ones, for being Poly, After learning this about him, he panicked and got in his car, speeding off. He sighs hard, getting out of bed and smacking his head on the door frame, he slides down the stairs and slowly walks to the kitchen. Virus is cooking, he turns around and greets Anti.

V: "Good morning Anti, How are you?"

Not wanting Virus to think anything was wrong, he faked a smile and acted like his normal self.

A: "I'm fine mate, What about you?"

V: "Same brother, Cooking one of your favorites, Breakfast Burritos!"

A: "Oh, Neat! Can't wait."

Virus smiles and continues cooking, Anti stares at his phone, not really doing anything, Circuit walks out and sits next to Anti, He texts him.

C: [Hey Homie, What's going down?]

A: [Nothin much, What's up with you.]

C: [Going to visit Goth.]

A: [Of course you are.]

C: [Well, What else am I going to do?]

A: [Work.]

Circuit stares at Anti confused.

C: [You hate working though?]

A: [I realized the importance of working, Something wrong with that?]

C: [No it's just. It's weird knowing you are willing to work.]

Anti rolls his eyes, Virus finishes the breakfast burritos, giving Anti a plate, Anti takes them and walks upstairs, He comes back downstairs with the plate empty, Virus looks happy.

V: "Did you like it brother?"

A: "Huh? Oh, Y-yeah, It was great!"

V: "Really?"

A: "Y-yeah."

V: "Glad you enjoyed it!"

A: "Okay."

Anti walks back up the stairs, and takes the burritos that he hid and throws them away, and sits on his couch, and silently cries. After a while he looks at his phone and looks at the text conversations with Lotus that he had, he turns his phone off and looks in his closet, digging deep he finds a mask, that looks like Circuits. He looks at it for a while, takes a deep breath, and puts it on. It glows a little, tightening, then a few minutes later, Anti tugs on his mask, unable to take it off.

A: "Perfect, Now nobody can see how I truly feel."

He puts his hoodie on, walks downstairs, says goodbye to Virus and Circuit, gets in his car, and drives off.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti goes to a convention and puts a happy face on for his fans, little do they know, Anti is slowly losing sanity, and soon, will crack.

Anti drives to Downtown Tampa, the place he always goes to for special occasions, this time going there to meet up with some fans. Anti parks his car, and contemplates getting out of his car, he decides to go but before that, he heads to a bar. Anti walks in, sits down, eats and drinks, not too much but enough to "Ease the pain". He walks back outside and texts Circuit and Monotone.

A: [Guys.]

M: [Sup big A?]

A: [Please don't call me that, anyways are you guys coming?]

C: [Of course we are, Virus is coming too.]

A: [I think I knew that, what about Spam?]

M: [Cray came to pick him up earlier to... Ya know, Party.]

A: [Of course, Can we get shorty G on the line?]

M: [Sorry AV, Goth's busy.]

A: [With what????]

M: [I don't know.]

A: [uGh, Just come, I see people already running towards me.]

C: [K shorty, see ya.]

Anti sighs, turning his phone off and greeting the fans, Three female.

1: "Hi! How are you?"

A: "Well, I'm me, so I'd think I'd be good."

3: "We are fans of yours! Can a get a picture?"

A: "Um, Yea sure!"

The three girls take the picture, Anti doing a peace sign while crouching.

3: "Cool mask by the way!"

A: "Thanks, Bought it myself."

1/2/3: "Bye!"

A: "Peace."

The three girls run off. Anti sighs deep and sits down on the floor, staring up at the tall buildings, waiting for Monotone and Circuit to get there. He sighs again.

A: "I don't think I can handle this, I have to come up with an excuse to get out of this, I can't act all happy in front of hundreds of people for 8 Hours, But what do I do?"

He thought to himself for a while, not coming up with anything before Monotone and Circuit came around the corner.

M: "Hey shorty, Gonna come or not."

A: "Yea, Why else would I be here?"

M: "Maybe to take home someone lucky."

A: "Highly doubt it."

M: "Aww come on salty, You just have to believe in yourself."

A: "I don't think I can after I botched the entire thing with lotus."

M: "You're still sad about that guy. Come on, that was last week, You either try and apologize for whatever you did, or you let them go."

Anti froze for a little, he clutched his fist inside of his hoodie pocket but just kept walking along with the rest of them, Circuit puts a hand on Anti's shoulder, and they walk to their first destination of the day, Hyde Park.


	3. Chapter 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti goes to the convention, struggling to contain himself, Monotone starts catching on with Anti's act, but doesn't know what to do. Virus and Circuit still don't know about Anti faking his behavior, Anti also makes a dangerous decision, by drinking and preforming, which causes problems, Monotone has a limited time before imminent disaster, as a wrestling show is coming, What will happen?

Anti and the others gets to Hyde Park, Anti sees everyone and texts everyone.

A: [Let's slide down the slope, They'll love it!]

V: "Okay?"

C: [Sure.]

M: [I'm down.]

They all get ready, Fans moving out the way, pulling out their cameras and phones to record. Anti, Monotone and Circuit back up, Virus watches from the side, And they all slide down, Circuit gets a little bruised from hitting one of the concrete slabs and sliding on the concrete path at the bottom instead of stopping like the other two did, Monotone helps circuit up, and virus walks down almost slipping and falling, but being able to keep his balance.

V: "You okay Circuit?"

C: [Tis but a scratch.]

Anti smiles underneath the mask but doesn't make any noise, they all take a group picture and go to the bridge and head to Seddon.

Once there, they went out to party, It was going well, until Anti scopes out the bar, making sure nobody from The TTSS Is around, he walks over, grabs a bottle, walks out, walks to another part of Seddon, And drinks most of it, leaving some as he chucks it into a dark alley. Anti runs back and sneaks back in, pretending he had been there the entire time, Monotone, slowly picking up on Anti's behavior, Sits next to him and decides to try and discuss it with him.

M: "Salty."

A: "Huh?"

M: "Something on your mind."

A: "No? Why?"

M: "Just by your body language and your subtle but strange behavior, I have a feeling that you are bothered by something."

A: "Wha-No?"

M: "Are you sure Limey, It's not healthy to bottle up emotions."

A: "I'm fine mate."

M: "Okay. Just making sure."

Monotone walks off and tries to find the others, Anti sighs in relief. Monotone finds the others and heads to Ybor. Many fans were around at this point, and surprisingly only one attacker who got restrained by two fans, which Circuit payed them for it, They walk around for a little and at this point, the effects of the alcohol that Anti drank is now kicking in, making Anti dizzy, he tries to push through it, and is successful, somehow keeping it together, they drive to the International Mall which was very close by, bought some items, even a new gaming system for the game room, and ate at The Cheesecake Factory, And off they go, back to the main area of Downtown Tampa, And to their last location, the location of the wrestling show, The Straz Center.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monotone tries to help Anti in his wrestling match, after Anti shows slight signs of intoxication. But Monotone's efforts are sadly unable to prevent the inevitable.
> 
> (Short summary IK soz.)

They make it to The Straz Center, Anti and Circuit get into their attire, Circuit shoots a text to his friends, Palette, Goth, And Cray.

C: [Hey, Watch us.]

After that, He sat backstage with Anti for a little, playing games and whatnot, Then, It was circuits time to go out, It was a Mini TLC Rumble, Coming in at entry number 6, He does well, throwing himself off Ladders and even threw someone through a table, soon after eliminating them, nailing them with a chair shot, causing them to fall over the top rope. Entrant 9 was Anti, running down to the ring, doing well although slowly getting more and more dizzy, falling off a ladder by accident and almost eliminating himself. Monotone panics and hops over the barricade, into the ring and starts wrestling, protecting Anti. Other than some arguing with the security, It had gone well, until the final three, Meta, Anti, And Karma. Anti stares down Meta, and runs at him, taking a chair shot to the chest and face, knocking him in the corner, he sits there for a while, before seeing an opportunity for him to score an elimination when suddenly, the disaster that Monotone had been fearing all this time, cane true. Anti tries to hit a hurricanrana on Karma, but due to Karma not knowing this and being to far away for Anti to securely wrap his legs around Karma's neck, He falls back, and lands on his head. He falls on the mat, motionless, the match continues for a while, but it stops briefly to check on Anti, they ring the bell and get Virus to replace him, as they carried Anti out of the building in a stretcher, Virus wins and celebrates with Some others of the TTSS, But as they finished the show and went home, Monotone broke, Silently crying, He had tried so hard to make sure his best friend wouldn't get injured, and he still failed, and Monotone thought to himself.

This is your fault.


End file.
